Fickle Fortunes
by Ecstatic SuperHero
Summary: A lost race, new companions, two epic loves, and a whole bunch of adventures. Read and Review! Better than it sounds. So read!
1. A Vision of Disaster

Hey everyone! Ok so this is the first fanfic me and Christine are doing together so please don't flame us! But if you do, we'll use them to light our campfire to roast marshmellows. Anyways, this is also our first Eragon fanfic so if there's anything wrong with it please do tell us. So read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok so we don't own anything that has to do with Eragon. But we do own Elsie, Ayalea, and this idea/plot. So if anyone steals our characters or idea we'll hurt them with our fly swatter! (Whips fly swatter through the air menacingly) So beware thieves!

_The Seers lived off this land long before any other race._

_They were here before Men. Elves. And even Dwarves._

_It was their home first, but soon was discovered._

_They were both wise and beautiful._

_Even more so than the Elves._

_Many sought out their hidden city, Daranus, to hear of one's destiny._

_For they wielded the power to see a person's fortunes._

_Only a lucky few made it to Daranus to hear of their fortunes._

_The rest perished._

_Peaceful and prosperous were the Seers._

_They knew not how to wield a sword or use a bow and arrow._

_But not even they could escape evil…_

Elsie lay quietly on the cool grass listening to the wind howl around her. It was fall; her favorite time of the year. She sighed in contentment as her chocolate brown hair brushed across her face with the wind. Opposite of her lay her closest friend, Ayalea. Everyone called her Aya for short. As she sat up her auburn hair fell in her face. With a light laugh she pushed it back and stared down at Elsie.

Elsie smiled and slowly opened her eyes. A pair of pale blue and grey eyes looked into a pair of pale green and gold eyes. They smiled at each other as their gazes locked. Anyone who knew of the Seers knew how beautiful they were. It was even told that they were even more fair than the fairest of elves. But what stunned everyone were their eyes. Every Seer's eyes were a pale color. When one looked into their eyes they felt as though there was nothing more captivating and beautiful in the world to gaze upon. There was a well known myth among folk, that a Seer's eyes would captivate any mortal man.

"What is it?" Elsie asked as she broke their gaze to look out at the mountains. She smiled as her eyes gazed at the beautiful view knowing that she would forever be safe while living in Daranus. It was hidden deep in the southern parts of the Beor Mountains. Few knew of where it was hidden and even the ones that did couldn't say exactly where it was.

"It's getting late," Aya stated while standing up. She brushed off the stray pieces of grass that clung to her dress as she continued. "We should get back before our parents start to worry."

Elsie glanced up at her friend and nodded. As she stood she stretched her arms out over her head and then let them fall to her sides. As they started to descend down the hill towards Daranus, Elsie cast a quick, loving gaze back at the mountains.

Elsie stood in a pile of rubble. It was once her home, but now was nothing but burnt wood. Scattered around her were the dead bodies of her people. None moved; they were all gone. Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. She was alone and cold. Lifting her head up, she let out a cry that surely the whole world could hear.

Gasping, Elsie sat up in bed. She blinked her eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness around her. As she looked around she saw her all too familiar room gazing back at her. Her breathing slowed as she realized it was only a dream. This didn't comfort her, though, because she was a Seer and sometimes a dream could actually be a vision. Lying back down, Elsie hoped it wasn't anything more than a nightmare. Closing her eyes she silently fell back into sleep.

"What do you mean 'a vision'?" Aya asked as she strolled with Elsie towards her home the next day.

Elsie sighed in frustration and said, "I never said it was a vision. I just said that I had a weird dream last night and I was wondering if it could be a vision."

Aya stopped walking and turned towards her. "Tell me everything you saw." Elsie nodded and told her of her dream. Aya's brows wrinkled in thought. "Elsie," She began. "How can that happen? No one knows of Daranus." Elsie's spirit smiled at her friend's words.

"Plus," Aya continued. "How can you dream of bad times when my mother, your queen, is about to have a baby?"

Elsie smiled outwardly at her friend and asked, "Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

Aya sighed and replied, "Well, we would know, but Mother insisted that it be a surprise."

Elsie chuckled. "Well the whole kingdom will be disappointed if it's not a boy. With your father gone there is no rightful king."

Aya cast her gaze towards the ground. Elsie immediately regretted her words about the king. "I'm sorry, Aya."

Aya looked up at her with a fake smile. "Oh, don't worry about it, Elsie. It's fine."

Elsie quickly smiled back at her friend. Right then there was an uproar in the streets as a man announced, "Citizens, the queen is in labor!"

Aya gasped and tightly grabbed Elsie's wrist. Quickly pushing their way through the rapidly forming crowd, they pushed open the door to Aya's house and ran to were her mother was. Aya let go of Elsie's wrist as she entered her mother's room. Out of politeness Elsie quietly waited outside. She didn't have to wait too long, though. Not more than four hours later Aya came dashing outside the room. Grabbing her friend in a huge hug she exclaimed, "It's a boy, Elsie! It's a boy!"

Elsie smiled as her friend released her. "Aya, that's great news." She said cheerfully. Aya nodded. "Yes, and I think it is only necessary that you and I go to the Temple of Thandrine to thank him for answering our prayers."

Elsie's smile faltered as her friend's suggestion sunk in. "Right now?" She asked. Aya nodded vigorously. Sighing she replied. "If you think we should, then I guess I can't argue with the princess."

Aya slapped her arm playfully and exclaimed, "Alright, great. We leave tonight then." Elsie nodded and told her friend that she had better be off to get ready to go. Later that night Aya came by and after the usual goodbye's they were off towards the Temple of Thandrine.

Thandrine had been the greatest Seer of all time. It was said that he was actually part god too. The people adored him and when he finally died in an unfortunate ambush of Urgals, they built him a temple. So whenever a prayer was answered, the people would go to his temple to thank him. Many would stay for weeks on end, but none dared stay too long. For they feared they would upset him.

Elsie smiled tiredly as the temple came into view. It was a long uphill walk from Daranus and both girls were exhausted. As soon as the reached the temple, they made camp outside and went to sleep.

The following week was spent giving thanks to Thandrine and praying for more good fortunes. Elsie didn't really know what to pray for; she had a good home, friends, and family. What more could she ask for? After the week ended, they both decided to go home. "What did your mother name him?" Elsie asked as they sauntered back down the mountain.

Aya smiled. "She hadn't decided yet." Lifting her head to the sky she continued. "She wanted to name him after my father, the king, but then decided he should have his own name. He deserves a strong name." Elsie nodded in agreement.

Gazing out at the mountains she noticed a cloud of smoke. It looked as though something had been burning. From what she could see it was awfully close to Daranus. Elsie's eyes widened asrealization hit her. Grabbing Aya's wrist she pulled her faster towards home.

"What?" Aya asked as she hurried to not be dragged by Elsie. "What is it?" Elsie didn't answer. She only pulled Aya faster.

As they made it to the clearing, Elsie stopped. She stood like a statue gazing at what was left of her home. Aya gasped and stared as well. What was once Daranus was now only ash and rubble. Slowly, her eyes transfixed, Elsie made her way through the ruins. The scene around her began to blur and her cheeks became wet with tears. The place smelled of burnt flesh. Elsie closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She couldn't stand to look at the bloody bodies around her.

Her eyes quickly opened when her foot hit something. Gazing down she quickly fell to her knees. Her eyes stared into the lifeless ones of her mother. On top of her mother lay her dead father. He had been trying to protect her before being killed. Falling down upon them both Elsie's body shook with sobs. Finally the smell of rotting flesh became too much for her. Quickly she leaned over to the side and emptied her stomach of her breakfast. Gasping for air Elsie sat up as she heard Aya scream.

Quickly she dashed over to her friend to see what she had shrieked about. A terrified squeak left Elsie's lips as she gazed down into the comatose face of her queen. In her arms lay Aya's new born baby brother. His eyes permanently transfixed towards the sky. Elsie wrapped her arms around her friend as she cried. They were gone; all of them. Tired and weary both girls lay next to their dead family and cried themselves to sleep.

Elsie was afraid to open her eyes the next morning. She knew that when she did, the sight of her slaughtered people would meet her gaze. She gradually opened her eyes as she felt a movement beside her. She sat up and looked at Aya as she stood up. Glancing around Elsie felt her eyes start to dampen with unshed tears.

"Who could have done this?" She whispered to no one in particular. She slowly stood up next to Aya.

She gazed sadly at her friend. Aya stood still, eyes transfixed on her mother and baby brother. "I want to stay."

Elsie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean you want to stay?" Aya softly replied, "I want to stay so I can give them a proper burial."

Elsie sighed and took a step closer to her friend. "Aya, we can't." Aya's gazed snapped up at her friend angrily. "You know I want to stay too, but it's just too dangerous. Whatever killed our people will most likely come back to make sure no one is alive. If they see us, we'll get killed."

"What does it matter?" Aya asked as a tear slid down her pale cheek. "Everyone else is dead. Don't you get it, Elsie? We're the last ones left."

Elsie closed her eyes. Nodding her head to show she understood, she let a few tears fall. "We have to go."

"And where do you plan on us going?" Aya snapped.

Elsie calmly opened her eyes and replied, "We'll go to Gahlandria's house."

Aya laughed bitterly. "The crazy elven herbalist's house?" Elsie nodded seriously. "Why would we want to go there?"

"She can help us," Elsie replied. "We canget some supplies from her."

"Supplies for what?" Aya asked skeptically.

"The journey we're going to have to make." Elsie continued before Aya could interrupt. "We have to get away from here, Aya. We have to get far away. Daranus and its people are gone and they're never coming back. Please understand."

Aya stood looking at Elsie in anger for a few moments when suddenly her gaze softened. Nodding gently she said, "I do understand. Can I just have a moment?"

Elsie smiled sadly and nodded. Dropping to her knees, Aya gently kissed her mother's cold forehead along with her brothers. Quietly she whispered her goodbyes in their language. Slowly standing up she looked at Elsie and nodded. "I'm ready."

Elsie smiled and started to lead the way towards Gahlandria's house. If they were lucky, whoever killed the Seers didn't know about Gahlandria.

Gahlandria's house was a few miles north towards the outskirts of the Beor Mountains. It took them two days to finally get there. Standing at the door, Elsie gently knocked. They waited a few moments, but no one answered. She knocked again, but still there was silence.

"Maybe they killed her too." Aya said softly. Elsie was about to agree when they heard someone bustling around inside.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" They heard Gahlandria's voice yell. They smiled as the door swung open. "I knew you would come today." Gahlandria stated.

Elsie raised an eyebrow. "How could you know? You're an Elf, not a Seer."

"I know, I know." Gahlandria said with a chuckle. "But sometimes I just get a feeling." Elsie grinned as Gahlandria ushered them inside.

After they had all sat down and got comfortable Elsie said, "We have some grave news, Gahlandria." Her jaw clenched as she toldGahlandria of how her people had been slaughtered.

Gahlandria listened quietly until Elsie finished. "Are you sure no one survived?" Both girls nodded their heads. Gahlandria began to stroke her chin in thought. Softly she said, "I knew this day would come."

Elsie gazed at her confused as Aya shrieked, "What do you mean you knew this day would come!"

Gahlandria sighed and said, "Let me make you girls some tea before I begin." Both girls sat patiently as Gahlandria bustled around getting their tea ready.

As soon as everyone had a glass of tea in their hand, Gahlandria asked. "Have you two heard the story about the Dragon Riders?" Both girls shook their heads. "Well, they lived long ago; long before you two were born. They ruled over all the land. Immortal, like you and I, unless stabbed by a blade or poison took them. One Rider, Galbatorix, changed all of that." She sipped her tea.

"He surpassed all the other Riders in training.He soon finished his training and was accepted as a Rider. After his training he had gone to see a Seer who lived near the Riders. The Seer told him that misfortune was ahead for his dragon. Paying no heed to the Seer, Galbatorix and two friends went on a foolish trip to where the Urgals' remaining territory lay." Taking a few shallow breaths she took another sip of her tea and continued.

"His friends were easily slaughtered, but Galbatorix killed his attackers. As the Seer had predicted, though,his dragon fell. An arrow had pierced its heart. Madness overtook Galbatorix and hewent to the Riders for another dragon. When they refused to give him another he instantly blamed them for his dragon's death. Mercilessly he slaughtered every one of them. None were left alive. As the last of the Riders fell, Galbatorix named himself king over the land. And that is why he rules over us today."

Elsie stared at Gahlandria in confusion. "But that doesn't explain why our peoplewere murdered and Daranus destroyed."

Gahlandria glared at her and said, "Let me continue, child." Elsie flushed and went silent. "After all the Riders were dead, Galbatorix was still unsatisfied. His madness had made him believe the Riders were responsible for his dragon's death, but when he thought about it again he came to the conclusion that it was also the Seer's fault. Now, anyone in their right mind would know that that wasn't the case, but you have to remember Galbatorix is still half mad. Cursing the all Seers, he sent armies out to find the hidden city. More than one hundred years passed, and he still hadn't found Daranus."

Aya sniffled and asked, "So how did he find it?"

"Luck." Gahlandria said quietly. "I can only guess that he didn't go there himself. He most likely sent an army of Urgals into the mountains and they probably happened to stumble across Daranus."

Elsie clenched her fist in anger. "We have to avenge our people." She stated.

Gahlandria laughed. "You and what army? You two don't even know how to wield a sword or shoot an arrow, let alone take on a Dragon Rider." She chuckled softly. "Yes, you will get your revenge, but you can't do it alone."

"What should we do then?" Aya asked miserably.

"The only thing you can do: run." Gahlandria said with a frown. "At least until you stop hearing reports for any surviving Seers. You'll have to disguise yourselves as human peasants. Once the reports have stopped, seek out the Varden."

"Who are they?" Elsie asked in wonderment.

Gahlandria smiled mysteriously and replied, "They're the people who can help you get your revenge. You see, they're building up an army to overthrow Galbatorix. If you join them, you'll be getting your rightful revenge. Now, about those human disguises…" She trailed off as she stood and started rummaging through some things.

"I've never seen a human." Aya said. "What do they look like?"

Gahlandria laughed but didn't stop looking around. "A lot like yourselves. The only difference is you two are a whole lot more pale; eyes included. Also, no human girl could ever even dream of achieving the beauty you two naturally have. Aha!" She exclaimed as she found what she was looking for. "Here you two are." She said as she handed them some battered clothes.

Elsie held them up and cringed in distaste. The dress she had chosen was a light cream color with dark brown lacing that wrapped around underneath the chest part. The sleeves flowed down to her elbows.It looked as though Aya's was the same "Do we really have to wear these awful things?" She asked.

Gahlandria huffed. "Of course you do! If anyone recognizes you two as Seers it will be off with your heads. Plus, most humans can't afford nice clothing. You will wear what they do."

Grumbling, both girls changed into their 'new' clothing. Looking at herself Elsie stated, "This doesn't work. My dress goes off my shoulders." Gahlandria looked at her questioningly. "It shows my birth mark. Every Seer has one somewhere." Gahlandria gazed at the heart shaped mark with a small circle in the middle.

Sighing she said, "Just try to cover it up as best you can. If you're in a big town wear this coat." Quickly she handed a dirty brown coat to Elsie. Elsie muttered a half hearted thanks.

Gahlandria turned towards Aya, but Aya interrupted her. "No one can see mine. My dress hides it."

"Good, good." Gahlandria said not really paying attention. Reaching behind her she pulled out a few items and handed them to the girls. Most of the items were herbs or money, but both girls gasped when she handed them swords. "These," She said. "Are very special. They're elvish swords. I don't expect you two to know how to use them, but it's always good to carry a weapon when traveling."

The swords were carved with strange markings. When the girls twirled them in their hands the blades shined in the light. Both girls sheathed the swords and stuffed themalong withthe rest of the items into a burlap bag Gahlandria had given them. "Now," Gahlandria said as she headed towards the door. "Follow me. There's something else I want to give you."

The girls followed her out of the house and around to the back. Both girls gasped as they were met with the sight of the most beautiful horse they'd ever seen. It was neither white nor grey; it was silver. Elsie smiled in amazement as it galloped towards them.

"Her name's Amour." Gahlandria said as she picked up Amour's saddle and started to get her ready. "She's one of the rare types of elvish horses. Only five exist." Once Gahlandria had finished she turned towards the girls. "I want you girls to take her."

"Oh, no. We couldn't!" Aya said.

"Yes, you can and you will." Gahlandria said sternly. "She's been my horse for longer than I can remember, but she hasn't been on any adventures in a while. It'll be good for her. She's faster than anynormal horseand a loyal companion." She handed the reins to Aya. "Go ahead. She's yours now."

Both girls thanked her for everything. Once theyhad attached their bag to the saddle, they mounted Amour, and started down the mountain. They planned to travel North; out of the Beor Mountains and then make their way West to the nearest town.

It took them a good three days to finally make it out of the mountains, but once they saw what lay ahead of them, they wished that had not left. As far as the eye could see there lay a dry waste land. "Are we actually going to cross this?" Aya asked as Amour started to trot forward.

"We have to." Elsie said sternly. "We won't cross it directly, though. We'll go West first, along the base of the mountains,and then make our way North."

Darkness crept upon them and they were soon consumed by night. Exhausted, both girls dismounted Amour and started to set up camp. As Elsie started to cook a slab of deer meat Aya whispered, "Elsie."

"Hmm?" Elsie grunted as she flipped the meat over.

"I just realized...My birthday was yesterday." Elsie stopped what she was doing and glanced up at Aya.

Aya's eyes were glazed over and Elsie knew she was gloomy. Taking the cooked meat off of the fire, she put it down on their plates and went over to her friend. Putting her arms around her she whispered, "Happy birthday, Aya."

As she pulled back from the hug she saw Aya smile. She muttered a thanks and then said, "That means I'm fifteen now."

Elsie smiled and said, "Yeah, and I'm still a year older than you."

Aya glared at her and hit her playfully in the arm. "Well, you don't have to boast about it." Elsie laughed and handed her the plate of food.

Aya hesitantly took the piece of meat and ate it. The rest of the night was filled with silence.

**A/N: **Ok so how did you like it? This chapter was just introducing Elsie and Aya. The next chapter will be about thier journey and then the following will finally be about Eragon and Murtagh. So please bare with us and enjoin! Hopefully we can get the next chapter up soon! Ta to all and please review! Thanks!


	2. Fugitives on the Run

Wow. We updated in the same night! This calls for a celebration! (grabs a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider) Cheers to all! Anyways, no reviews yet, huh? Well that's ok. The stories getting better. Hopefully by tomorrow we'll have some reviews.

Disclaimer: I think we all know Christine and I don't own Eragon or anything that has to do with it. We do, however, own Elsie, Aya, and the idea for this story which is something! And if you steal anything we own...We'll hurt you with our fly swatter of doom! (smiles sweetly and holds up the fly swatter)

The next morning both girls woke up sore from head to toe. They had never done so much traveling in their life. Also, the fact that they had to ride a horse all day didn't help. Grudgingly Elsie rolled up her bed roll and stuffed it in the burlap bag. Tiredly she mounted Amour with Aya following.

"About how long until we reach the next town?" Aya asked yawning.

Elsie squinted her eyes in the direction they were headed and shook her head. "I don't know." She said quietly. "I'd guess about another day or two."

Aya sighed and leaned against Elsie. After a moment her breathing became deep and Elsie knew she had fallen asleep. Yawning Elsie stuck to the task of trying to keep her eyes open. Noon came quickly and both girls eagerly dismounted Amour to make some lunch. After they had eaten and were content they packed up and climbed back up on Amour.

Night came slowly for the two girls. It seemed to take ages before the sun finally dipped below the vast horizon. Exhausted, both girls dismounted Amour and started to make camp. As Elsie found wood to start the fire, Aya pulled out the meat to cook.

"Elsie, this is the second to last piece of meat we have." She said worriedly as she looked through their pack.

"Don't worry," Elsie said with assurance in her voice as the fire started up. "We'll most likely reach the next town by tomorrow. When we get there we can buy some more supplies."

Aya nodded and sat down to help Elsie cook their dinner. They ate quickly and afterwards sat in silence for awhile. Neither one was tired, but they couldn't find anything to say. Slowly Aya got up and pulled their swords from the burlap bag.

"Do you think we should practice using them?" Aya asked while unsheathing her sword.

"Are you mad?" Elsie asked sitting up. "We'd chop ourselves to pieces."

Aya flushed and put the swords back into the bag. "Well, we need to learn how to use them." Quietly she added. "It was just a suggestion."

Elsie quickly got up and started searching around the camp. "What are you doing?" Aya asked while standing up.

Suddenly Elsie turned and threw something at Aya. Aya squeaked and quickly turned to the side. Looking down she noticed that the thing Elsie had thrown at her was a stick shaped oddly in the form of a sword. "A stick?" Aya asked as she picked it up. "What would we use that for? Other than a fire."

"For training!" Elsie yelled before launching herself at Aya.

Aya screamed and quickly lifted her stick up to protect herself. A loud crack was heard as the sticks collided with each other. Aya gazed up at Elsie who was smirking. Backing away, Elsie stood poised trying to guess if Aya would attack. Suddenly Aya swung her stick towards Elsie's side catching her off guard. Elsie yelped as the hard stick hit her ribs.

Thinking quickly, Elsie brought her stick down on Aya's flipping it out of her hands and catching it with her other.

"Whoa," Aya muttered. Surprise was most evident on her face. "How did you learn to do that?"

Elsie threw down the sticks down and smiled at her friend. "I don't know. It just came to me."

Both girls sat down and watched the fire lick at the midnight black sky. "Well," Aya said grabbing her bed roll and spreading it out. "I've never seen sword fighting before, but I'd have to say that you're pretty good. Better than me anyways."

Elsie laughed as she grabbed her bed roll as well. Laying it out she lied down next to Aya and said, "Thanks, but you're pretty good too. You hit me pretty hard." Elsie winced as she rubbed the spot where Aya had hit her.

"Sorry about that," Aya said chuckling.

Silence consumed them for a few moment before Aya said, "I should have listened to you."

"What do you mean?" Elsie asked tiredly.

"When you told me about your nightmare. You thought it might have been a vision, but I didn't listen to you. Now our people are dead and it's my fault." Elsie saw a single tear slide down Aya's cheek.

Reaching forward she brushed the tear off Aya's pale cheek and said, "No, don't say that, Aya. It wasn't anybodies fault." Aya nodded, but Elsie new she still blamed herself. With a yawn Elsie continued, "Plus, one thing's different than in my dream."

"What?" Aya asked.

"You survived with me." Elsie said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Aya smiled and soon fell asleep after her friend. After that night no more sparring took place. Aya had insisted on practice, but Elsie declined saying she didn't want to get bruised again.

The next morning they both ate and then packed up and started off again. They decided to give Amour a break and do most of the traveling on foot that day. Once evening reached they couldn't walk another minute. Blisters devoured their feet while thirst and hunger strangled them. Weakly both girls mounted Amour and kept going.

It was completely dark before the girls finally reached the first town. Elsie sat up straight as the reached the entrance. Two guards stood at the gates watched them as they neared. They finally reached the entrance, but the guards blocked their way.

"What business do you have in Petrovya?" The guard on the right asked.

Elsie opened her mouth to answer, but no noise came out. Her throat ached for water. Swallowing once Elsie finally squeaked, "We seek a place to sleep. We've been traveling for a week and a half now and haven't had any food or water since this morning."

The guard stared at her intently for a few moments and then nodded at the other guard. Both stepped out of their way so they could enter. Smiling gratefully, Elsie nudged Amour forwards into the town. Spotting an inn, both girls dismounted Amour and led her to the stables. After giving the stable boy a few coins to wash Amour, both girls headed inside the inn.

"What can I do for you, miss?" A bearded man asked Elsie as they entered. He leaned against the counter he stood behind and smiled down at them.

Elsie smiled back as Aya slumped against her. "We'd like a room please."

The man nodded and led them down a dark hallway. After a few doors down he stopped and opened up a door on the left side of the hallway. Smiling a toothy smile he said, "Here it is."

Elsie thanked him and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"How much do you have?" The man asked.

"Well, not counting the money we're going to use to buy supplies." Elsie rummaged through their bag. "Just this." She said holding up five coins.

The man smiled sympathetically and took the coins. "Then that's all you owe me."

Elsie thanked him again as he left. Closing the door behind them, Elsie grabbed Aya's arm as she started to sway.

"Are you awake, Aya?" Elsie asked in a whisper.

Aya grunted, causing Elsie to laugh. Gently she helped her to the bed and laid her down. Smiling at her friend, Elsie quietly pulled out a blanket and stretched it out over her. She then grabbed her bed roll and spread it out on the ground. Curling up inside her blankets she let out a deep breath before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

Elsie awoke with a start. Sitting up, she wondered why she awoken when suddenly she heard a scream behind her. Standing up, Elsie twirled around to see what was the matter. She raised her eye brow questioningly as she gazed at a terrified Aya. In her right hand she held a stick while her gaze was fixed on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Elsie asked.

"That bed," She said pointing to the mattress with an accusing finger. "Is a nesting ground for cockroaches!"

Elsie laughed as Aya swatted at the bed with her stick. Slowly she packed up everything and ushered Aya out of the room. Elsie breathed in deeply as they stepped outside.

"After we get the supplies we have to leave." Elsie said as she slipped on her brown coat.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Aya asked as they started to walk towards the market.

"We can't stay in a big town for too long." Elsie stated. "If we stay too long, news will reach this town and they'll realize we're not human."

Aya nodded in agreement. The market was all outdoors. Everywhere they looked was food. Both girls licked their lips. Hurriedly they rushed towards a stand and bought some meat and fruits.

Next they found the town well and got their share of water for themselves and Amour. After they had finished with getting the supplies they headed back to the stables and saddled up Amour.

Mounting their horse, they left the city hoping no one recognized them as Seers. The travel to the next town would take another three days. As they made camp Elsie couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

She didn't mention her feelings to Aya the next morning. She knew if she told her it would only scare Aya and she would most likely panic. The next few days passed surprisingly quickly for both girls. Before they knew it the next town was in view.

No guards stood at the entrance of this town. Aya and Elsie gazed up at the many different shops and houses as they rode through town.

"What town is this?" Aya asked as they dismounted Amour in front of the stables.

"I would have to say Cithrí." Elsie said as she handed Amour over to the stable master. Grabbing their bags before they left they decided to get a few drinks. Entering the nearest tavern they looked around in disgust.

Drunken, dirty men sat at every table. Some were even passed out; drooling all over themselves. Cautiously both girl headed towards the counter and sat on the stools.

The bartender glanced at them and then put down the glass he was drying. Toddling over to them he smiled harshly and asked, "What would you ladies like to drink?"

Aya glanced around as some men's head snapped up at the word 'ladies.' Shivering she turned towards Elsie who said, "Two glasses of your mildest whiskey, please."

The man nodded slowly, eyed them both with quizzical eyes, and then went to get their drinks.

Aya tugged on Elsie's sleeve and whispered, "I don't like this place, Elsie. We should go."

Elsie smiled assuredly at her friend and shook her head. "We're fine. Come on, let's have some fun!"

Aya smiled weakly back at her, but her feelings of uneasiness stayed. The bartender dropped the drinks in front of them causing both girls to jump. Smiling unkindly he muttered, "Here's your drinks."

Elsie muttered a thanks as he turned away to serve another customer. Holding up her drink she, clinked hers against Aya's and whispered, "Cheers."

As she gulped down her whiskey a movement outside the window caught her eyes. Putting her drink down she watched the window to see what had caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she saw a group of about three Urgals walk past the window. Grabbing Aya's arm, she pulled her down under the counter.

"What is it?" Aya hissed. Elsie quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Praying the Urgals didn't come into the tavern; Elsie removed her hand from Aya's mouth, and motioned for Aya to follow her. Quietly they both started to leave through the back door.

"Hey!" They heard the bartender yell. "You haven't paid for your drinks!"

Both girls jumped and sprinted out the back door. Elsie quickly stopped Aya before surveying the streets. After making sure no Urgals were in sight, both girls made a dash for the stables. They swiftly saddled Amour up, mounted her, and then galloped out of the city.

Once the city was out of sight, they slowed Amour down to a trot. Elsie sighed in relief as Aya asked, "Why did we leave so quickly?"

Elsie kept looking forward as she answered, "I saw three Urgals pass by the tavern window. I'm not sure if they were looking for us or not." With a chuckle she added, "But either way we're fugitives now. I forgot to pay for our drinks."

Aya rolled her eyes and swatted Elsie's arm. "Great, now everyone's going to be looking for us."

Elsie smiled tightly as she said, "Well, that's not the worst of it. We left before we could buy anymore supplies. We have enough for two days, but the next town is at least a good week away."

She felt Aya tighten at the news. After a moment Aya asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Aya, don't worry." Elsie said reaching back and putting her hand on Aya's for a moment before taking hold of the reins again. "We'll make it."

"How can you be so sure?" Aya asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Elsie stated. The rest of the night they didn't talk. Both were too consumed by worry.

The next day they ate the rest of the food. All that was left was a flask of water and a slice of dried up bread. The third day rolled around and by then the water and bread were gone. That night both girls didn't bother to make a campfire, because there was nothing to cook.

"Elsie," Aya said hoarsely. It was the fourth day and both girls were exhausted. Their throats yearned for water and their stomachs ached for food. "What town are we stopping at next?"

Elsie weakly replied, "Melian."

As the light started to fade and day became evening a large hill came into view. Elsie stared at it and wondered where the town was.

"Are we going to have to go around it?" Aya asked with a yawn.

Elsie only nodded. Glancing behind them, she made sure there was no one in view. Hopefully they had lost the Urgals at Cithrí. By the time it was totally dark they had made it to the base of the hill. Setting up camp they both went to sleep quickly that night.

The next morning Aya woke with a start. Her ears listened as she heard a soft thunder in the distance. Looking behind her she saw a blur coming fast towards them. Focusing her eyes she realized the blur was actually a band of Urgals. Dust circled up at their feet as they raced towards the girl's camp.

Panicking, Aya leaped up and shook Elsie's shoulder. "What?" Elsie muttered as she opened her eyes.

"We have to go." Aya said as she rapidly packed everything up.

"Why?" Elsie asked as she put her bed roll away.

Aya pointed to the rapidly approaching Urgals. Elsie gasped and quickly mounted Amour followed by Aya.

Kicking her heels into Amour's sides, they galloped along the base of the hill. "Hopefully they haven't spotted us yet," Elsie said. "If they haven't then we can loose them behind this hill."

As they rounded the hill they noticed walls. On top of the walls stood many archers ready to shoot when commanded. Elsie kicked Amour again as they raced through the gates. Praying that the archers would kill the Urgals, they dismounted Amour and led her through the city.

As they hurried along they noticed the streets were empty. Except for the occasional kids running around, everything seemed quiet. Almost too quiet.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this town." Aya whispered as they kept walking.

Elsie breathed in deeply. "All we have to do is get some supplies and then we can leave."

Shakily they tied Amour to a post and entered the nearest store. "Excuse me," Elsie said as she spotted a lady. "Can we buy some supplies here?"

The woman grunted in reply. Taking that as a yes, Elsie said, "We'd like your biggest slab of deer meat and some fresh fruits."

The woman quickly got all the items and told them the price. Elsie's eyes widened when she realized they didn't have enough money. Handing her the last of their coins she stated, "I guess we'll just get the fruit then."

Putting the fruit away both girls headed to the well and got their fill of water. Hastily they then headed back to where Amour was and untied her. Mounting her once more they headed out of the city.

The inside of Elsie's legs began to itch and as she reached down she felt a warm wetness on her leg. Lifting up her dress she saw that the skin on the inside of her legs had been gnawed away. She assumed it was from all riding they had been doing.

Stopping Amour she gently dismounted her and handed the reins to Aya. She glanced up at Aya as she started to walk next to Amour.

"Elsie, what are you doing?" Aya asked as Amour started to trot.

"The inside of my legs are bleeding because of all the riding we've been doing. I'm going to walk for a little bit." Elsie winced as she walked.

They made camp early that night for Elsie's sake. No fire was made; they new that it would only be a beacon for the Urgals. As they sat in the darkness Elsie stated, "We have no money left." She quietly bit into a piece of fruit.

Aya didn't say anything; she only munched on her piece of fruit. Elsie continued, "This fruit will only last us a few days. The water will last about a week or two. From now on we're traveling north."

"And how long will it take until we get to the next town?" Aya asked as she finished her fruit.

Elsie sighed and threw her fruit to the ground. She quietly spread her bed roll out and replied, "I don't know. The next town is Urû'baen, the capital, but we can't go there. I'm sure whole armies of Urgals are stationed there."

Aya closed her eyes almost afraid to ask, "Then what are we going to do?"

Elsie laid down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Pray for a miracle."

Both girls went to sleep hopeless that night. By the third day they were out of fruit and had very little water left. Both were grumpy and neither talked. Upon they fifth day they were so weak they had almost given up hope when they spotted a village in the distance. Swiftly they made it to the town. As they walked down the streets and through the market Aya asked, "This town shouldn't be here. What is it called?"

Elsie smiled and replied, "I don't think it has a name. It must be a nomadic town." Aya nodded in understanding.

"And how are we going to get food?" She asked as she eyed the fruits and meats hungrily.

"The only we can," Elsie said quietly. "We're going to have to steal it."

**A/N:** Ok, this is the last chapter with just Elsie and Aya. The next will be of both Eragon and Murtagh after Brom dies and before they sell Cadoc. If you don't understand you will oncewe get the next chapter up. Hopefully by tomorrow. Well ta for now darlings!We're off to watch Pirates of the Caribbean!


End file.
